


Love the danger

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: When Sho walks home from work, he gets involved into a gang fight and ends up with an injured man...





	Love the danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my really really early works and I have to admit that I don't have time to read through this now. I hope you like this story anyway!  
> Also, I wrote this to show my Gio that Jun can top Sho... so, please make sure if you'r eokay reading them that way...

Gosh! What a day! He had been so super busy at work, that he didn't realize that it was already past 11pm. Although there was still work to do, he decided to go home now.

Actually, it was his fault that the stack of documents on his desk never got smaller. He was always the kind one who agreed to help out everybody. He just couldn't say „no“, if somebody wasn't able to finish his work, because he had to visit his grandma in the hospital. He knew that most of the excuses were lies, but as long as people try to find at least somebody, who finishes the work instead of just abandoning it,  
it was okay for him.

But enough was enough. He couldn't concentrate any more. And he also felt that his stomach needed something, so he packed his bag and locked his office and went out of the building. It was a silent night. His office was at least 15 minutes walk away from the next station, so he walked through the empty streets. Since this was an office building district, nobody was out there. All had gone home to their families, but he didn't have to rush, since there was nobody waiting for him.

The woman he once wanted to become Mrs. Sakurai was long gone – gone with his neighbour. At first he was so hurt, that he didn't even want consider another woman. And then he didn't had the time to go to parties or bars to find a new woman. But actually he didn't felt like starting a new relationship. He had been hurt too bad.

While he was in his thoughts, he suddenly heard a voice. It was a sharp voice of a man.

„I've told you to hand over the money!“

„I'm not paying for something which has a bad quality.“

„The quality is not bad. I proved it.“

He didn't wanted to get involved into any criminal business, so he just walked faster, but when he walked round the corner, he could see two men standing face to face with each other. He could just see the back of one of the two men. He was wearing a leather jacket with a skull on the back. He had no hairs and...was holding a gun in his hands that was pointed at a young man.

He was probably a bit taller than he was and had a very pretty face. He was also wearing a leather jacket with a tiger on it. It seemed that Sho just bumped into a gang fight. He really was an unlucky guy.

At least those two seemed not to have noticed him. He still had time to disappear and act as if he never had seen anything, but the pretty guy doesn't had a gun. He was helpless. This was definitely not fair. Sho stopped walking and turned to the men again. They were now standing near to each other. The bold man was still pointing the gun at the other one, who didn't seemed to be scared, but he could see his eyes wandering around as if they were searching for some way out. Sho just couldn't stand watching this scene any longer. He moved out form the shadow and looked at the two men. Both had registered the movement and turned to him. Immediately the gun was pointed at him.

“What do you want?“

“I want you to throw your gun away!“, he answered, trying to sound strong and calm, but his voice was high pitched. The bold man just started to laugh and the younger one rolled with his eyes.

“You still have the chance to vanish, before I'll blow off your head “, the older one said with his harsh voice.

“You first have to let him go!“, Sho pointed at the young man.

“Just go and don't get involved in things which are not in your concern!“, the pretty one said. This was not the answer he had imagined, but Sho was still convinced that he would rescue that men. And what had he to loose anway?

“I won't go, till you let go of him!“, he declared and moved towards the two men. The gun moved between his face and the face of the younger man, since the bold one didn't know what to think about such an unreasonable action.

“I was in the Karate Club!“, he tried to impress the man.

The other one started to laugh again. „And I have a gun...“

“You had!“, said the younger one, who hit the hand of the man so that he had to let the gun fall down to the ground. With a fast reaction the pretty man grabbed the gun and pointed it at the bold one now. That one had stopped to laugh, but with a fast movement by himself, the bold man suddenly had a knife in his hand and rammed it into the shoulder of the pretty one.

“Ahhhh!“, the injured one screamed and sank to the floor. The bold men raised his hand to hit the other one, but before he could do it, the younger one fired. The bold one slumped and fell onto the street.

Sho was frozen to the spot, but when the younger men pulled out the knife, he moved towards him.

“Did you kill him?“, he managed to ask.

“No! But you can go now!“, he said coldly and tried to get on his feet again. Sho helped him. “I don't need you to help me. Just go home!“, the  
injured blaffed.

“I'm not going to let you alone here! It started to rain. Your wound will infect. We have to go to a hospital as soon as possible.“

“I don't need a hospital!“, the man said, but was getting more and more white around his nose, because of the aches in his shoulder.

“But you're injured“, Sho replied.

“I'm not going to a hospital. You'll have to kill me to get me into one,“ the younger one declared.

“Then I could have just let the bold one do the job“, Sho replied sarcastically.

“I would have been perfectly fine without you there“, the other men replied. Sho decided to not reply.

“We can't take the train now. People would look at you“, he stated instead. „Let's take a taxi!“

The younger one just nodded, being not able to speak, because of the pain. They really found a taxi and Sho ordered the driver to bring them to his flat.

When they arrived the young men already had lost a lot of blood and hardly managed to get out of the taxi. Sho somehow brought him into the elevator. Here the young man sagged against him. He was heavier than Sho had thought first and he had to struggle to get his balance back.

“We're nearly there“, he tried to tell the injured, but wasn't sure if the other could hear him. He almost carried the men into his apartment and let him down on the bed. Then, he went to the bathroom to get something to desinfection. When he came back the younger one hadn't changed his position. He tried to open the shirt.

“What are you doing?“, the men suddenly opened his eyes and looked at him dangerously.

“I just want to desinfect your wound. This is really necessary, since you don't want to go to a hospital.“ The injured just nodded shortly and closed his eyes again.

When Sho desinfected his wound, his body just twitched, but he didn't say anything. Sho tried to dress the wound and the young man helped as much as he could, which wasn't a lot, since he was too faintly to move. Sho then helped the man out of his wet pants and covered the body with the blanket. The injured immediately fall asleep.

Sho watched his face in the moonlight. His lips were soft and round and his dark hairs fell into his pretty face. Sho sighed, stood up and went to the sofa. He had no idea who he brought to his flat and what those two guys were doing. He just knew that this guy had been in serious trouble.

 

He woke up, because he heard a loud rumble. He sat up and saw someone sitting on the floor leaning against the back of his sofa.

“Where do you want to go?“, he asked the men.

“I need to leave now. I've got things to do!“, the other one replied.

“You're not going anywhere in you condition!“, Sho decided.

“I'm fine!“, the younger one said and tried to get on his feet again, but failed.

“I can see that!“, Sho told him and got up. He helped the other one on his feet and brought him back to bed. “This is better, right?“ The younger one nodded. “It seems that you're going to stay here for a while. In that case I like to know the names of the people I'm living together. I'm Sakurai Sho.“ He smiled at the men.

“Matsumoto...Jun“ The other one said after a while.

“I guess you won't tell me what you did yesterday“, Sho said. Jun just looked at him with his intensive gaze. His eyes were really amazing. Sho knew that he didn't had to wait for an answer. “I'll go and make breakfast“, he just added and went to the kitchen.

They ate silently in bed. After that the younger men fell asleep again. Sho was really content with that and hoped that much sleep would help the man to recover. Then he got ready to go to work. He locked his apartment door and hoped that this would stop the men from running away.

 

The whole day he was very unconcentrated, because he always asked himself if the men would be in his apartment when he come back. He actually didn't believe it. Jun didn't seem like a person who could be locked into something and he doubted that Jun wanted to stay with him.

Today, Sho stopped working early. He went back home preparing himself to not see Jun again. He wasn't sure why he felt sad having those thoughts, but when he opened the door to his apartment and heard...voices. He was sure that one of them belonged to Jun, but he didn't know the other one. He went to the bedroom and saw Jun sitting on the bed and some other men with the same tiger leather jacket standing at the window.

“Do you really think it is a good idea to stay here? He will find you. You injured his most precious follower. He wants revenge.“

“He won't suspect me to be here. I think for some time, I'll be safe here“, Jun tried to calm the other one down.

“Well, if you want it like that, I just need to accept it“, the other one agreed. Sho knocked at the door. Both heads turned around to him.

“Well, I'll go then. Take care and call me if you want to go“, the man with the leather jacket said. He went out of the room. While passing Sho, he whispered “I need you to take care of him!“ Sho just looked after the men confused when he walked out of the apartment.

Still wondering what that was supposed to mean he looked at Jun. The men was looking out of the window. He looked better than this morning.

“Who was that?“, Sho asked.

“My brother“, Jun answered still looking out of the window.

“Oh, I didn't know that you've a brother“, Sho replied.

“It's not my real brother. I just call him like that“, Jun explained. Sho didn't try to discuss this any further. There was something more urgent he  
wanted to tell Jun.

“Jun, I actually don't mind if people want to come and visit you. I just want to be here as well, when somebody comes into my flat.“

Jun turned around to him. “I understand that and I will respect that. At the same time I request that you're not trying to listen what we're talking about.“ Sho nodded in agreement. “My brother left something to eat. He said that he'd put it in the kitchen. We can have it for dinner.“

Sho took a look at the clock and noticed that it really was already time for dinner. He went to the kitchen and found the food Jun was talking about. He didn'T expect that exclusive food. There was very expensive fish and meat. He cooked rice and brought everything into the bedroom.

“I didn't know you're brother is a cook“

“He liked cooking since he was a child“

“I would have never imagined that people in a gang like to cook“, Sho said thoughtful.

Jun looked at him. “We're not a gang!“, he said sharp.

“But you're wearing leather jackets with the same symbol and you're getting into fights“, Sho explained himself.

“And that makes us to a gang?“ Jun answered, now looking really angry.

“Not?“, Sho asked a little bit shy.

“No, we're not!“, was all Jun had to say regarding this topic.

They finished dinner silently. Sho put away the dishes. Then he sat next to Jun.

“I think we should take a look at the wound. I'm not a doctor, but I think I can decide if it's getting better or not.“ Jun nodded and Sho started to help him out of his shirt. He then opened the bandage. The wound looked really bad, but there was no sign of an infection.

“I think it's okay. Let's desinfect it again and added a new bandage. During the whole process Jun stayed silent, but Sho was already familiar with Jun saying nothing. He helped Jun into his shirt again and covered him with the blanket.

“Have a good night!“ He said to the young man and made his way to the door.

“Sakurai-san?“, Jun whispered. Sho turned to him again. “You know that it might be dangerous to keep me here?“

Sho nodded. “I know. But I think you need a place where you can stay and can recover.“ He walked out of the room.

“Sho? Thank you!“ The addressed man smiled and closed the door.

 

The next days always followed the same routine. In the morning Sho went to work and when he came back in the afternoon, Jun was in the bed. They ate dinner and looked at the wound which started to get better. When he came back from work on Friday – he refused to took over the work from someone else – Jun was not sitting on the bed, instead he opened the door for him.

“Are you feeling good enough to stay out of bed?“ Sho asked.

Jun nodded. "Can my brother visit me this weekend?“

"Of course he can", Sho agreed.

 

On Saturday Sho opened the door to the already known man. Then he and Jun went into the bedroom. They talked for hours and Sho already started to fear that they left through the window although he was living in the 10th floor, but he believed that Jun would be able to manage to get out of here if he really would.

His fear was turned down when the door to the bedroom opened and the two „brothers“ came out. The brother nodded towards Sho and left the apartment. Jun looked very serious.

“I need to talk to you!“, he informed Sho. Sho followed him to the bedroom. “I want you to carry this when you're outside.“

With these words Jun handed Sho a knife with the tiger at the blade.

“Why should I carry it?“, Sho asked confused.

“I would feel better to know you having it with you“, Jun just answered. Then he turned around and sat down on the bed. “And could you please keep the curtains closed from now on?“, Jun asked.

“But I like the sunlight!“, Sho protested. Jun gazed at him with his incredibly intensive eyes. “I also want you to carry sunglasses and a cap when you leave the house.“ Jun told him calmly.

“If I'm in danger you can tell me straight in the face. I don't need this mysterious talking“, Sho said angrily.

“I just want you to be prepared“, Jun seemed to ignore Sho's words. Sho knew that he wouldn't get a better answer, so he resigned and prepared the food Jun's brother had left.

 

On the next morning Jun was already awake when Sho stood up. Jun took care that Sho really took the knife with him and was wearing sunglasses and a cap, making Sho feel like a criminal when he left the apartment. He had to promise Jun that he would wear the cap and sunglasses till he was inside his office.

When he arrived his boss came toward him. He asked Sho to work overtime today since they had a big presentation tomorrow and Sho couldn't refuse. So he left the office late and went home as quickly as possible. When he opened the door to his apartment he nearly got a heart attack. Jun was standing in the floor, holding a gun in his hands, which was pointing to him.

“Sho!“, Jun cried out.

“I'm home“, the still shaking Sho answered.

“Where have you been?” Jun shouted at him.

“I had to work overtime“, Sho explained. “But there is no need to scream at me like this“, he complained.

“You could have called me“, Jun answered back.

“Why should I? How should I know you would have picked up?“

“I was so worried about you!“ Jun took Sho by his wrists and pushed him against the wall.

“Why are you worrying about me...I'm not a child anymore!“, Sho pouted.

Jun smiled. “Because I care for you way too much than I should actually do!“

Sho looked into Jun's amazing eyes. He always knew these eyes looking mysteriously at him, but now they were full of warmth. Jun leaned forward and Sho could smell his scent. It was a mixture out of a bitter and a sweet scent. Then, he felt Jun's lips on his own. They were as soft as he had imagine them to be.

Sho felt warmth floating through his whole body. He wasn't quite sure if was doing the right thing at the moment, but it just felt too good to stop. Jun licked over his lips and Sho opened them slightly. He could feel Jun's tongue between his lips and opened them more letting Jun  
explore his mouth. But then Jun's kiss started to get more forceful. He pressed his body against Sho's who started to feel the heat running through his body. Then, he also started to kiss Jun back.

Jun let go of his wrists and laid his hands on Sho's shoulders. He slowly guided Sho through the room, but didn't broke the kiss. Sho knew the destination would be the bedroom, but he didn't know what would happen when they arrive there. Does he really want to do that? He never did before...

He felt Jun licking his neck, which causes goosebumps to appear on his whole body. His body definitely wanted that and his mind was nearly completely controlled by his body. He just let Jun guide him to the bed where Jun sat down and pulled Sho on his lap. Now Sho could feel the bulge in Jun's lap.

Since Jun was still kissing his neck with very light kisses, Sho's body was completely in control now. He started to move his hips and slid over Jun's bulge who let out a little groan. Then, he interrupted his kisses and slowly got rid of Sho's and his own shirt. He was still carrying the  
bandange, but Sho could feel the heat of his skin through it. Jun let himself fall on the bed taking Sho with him. Now it was Sho's turn to kiss Jun's neck. Then he moved further down, making a short stop on the nipples to suck on them lightly, but just this slight touch made Jun groan loudly. Sho had never thought that the cold guy was that sensitive and reached for the waistband of the trousers. He opened the buttons and started to rub over the big bulge in Jun's boxers. Then, he began to kiss Jun's member through the fabric, making the younger one let out a smallmoan. Sho pulled one hand under Jun's boxers and started to rub the hard member. Jun erected his upper part of the body to have a better view. Sho pulled down Jun's trousers and boxers completely and looked at Jun. He slowly moved his face to Jun's errection, still looking him into the eyes. Then he stuck his tongue out and licked the already dripping tip. Jun tasted salty, but slightly sweet as well. Then Sho put his hands around Jun's member and started to rub it hard. Jun had been watching him very closely. Now he closed his eyes and enjoyed Sho's work. Although Sho had never done anything like that he knew exactly what to do. He wanted to hear Jun groan, so he moved his hands to Jun's balls and started to play with them while taking his erection deep into the mouth. Now Jun couldn't hold back any more.

“Shoooo....”

Sho pressed his lips together and moved up and down Jun's cock. Suddenly, he felt Jun moving under him and felt Jun's hands on his hips. Jun pushed him away from him, just to throw him at the bed shortly after. His eyes looked as if they had caught the fire. He kissed Sho brutally on his lips and Sho knew that Jun wanted him.

Meanwhile, Jun got rid of Sho's trousers and boxers. He started to caress Sho's entrance and with the other hand he touched Sho's already hard member. Then, Sho felt Jun entering his finger into his hole. At first, it felt unknown and strange, but Jun's kisses calmed him down. Slowly, Jun entered his second and in the end his third finger and stretched Sho. Then, he couldn't hold back anymore. He used his own precum as lubricant and pushed his member into Sho.

Sho thought he had never felt any more pain than this, but Jun didn't move and started to murmur soft words into his ear while nibbling on his earlobe. Slowly, Sho started to get used Jun. He pushed his hips against Jun's to show him that he was ready. Jun immediately began to move his hips.

Sho never felt anything like that. From the first thrust onwards Jun hit his most sensitive spot. Sho felt pleasure floating trough his body.

“Jun...Please...Move faster!“ Sho demanded between his moans. He didn't need to say that twice. Jun pushed in Sho as deep as he could and then pulled his member out again, just to plunge it in again. Then, he put Sho's cock in his hands and started to rub. Sho couldn't hold himself anymore. “Jun...ahhh...I'm...“ and then he felt himself having the most intensive orgasm he ever had. Jun still thrust into him, riding him  
through his whole orgasm.

Then, he also couldn't hold it anymore and came into Sho. He let himself fall onto Sho's chest. Sho stroked Jun's back while they tried to catch their breath. Then Jun rolled on the bed and pulled his arms around Sho.

“Now you're mine“, Jun said and smiled at Sho. Sho smiled back. He wanted to belong to this mysterious man no matter what he was doing.

He looked at Jun. He had fallen asleep. As always when he was sleeping Jun looked as if he was just a little boy dreaming about adventures in the big world, but Jun has a dangerous job although Sho had no idea what it was. And when he was thinking about it he doesn't even want to know it. He would probably just worry too much about Jun, because one thing he knew for sure. He would never let go of this man next to him, whatever he was doing. Jun had made him realize that there was another life besides work. Looking happily at Jun's nice sleeping face Sho fell asleep as well.

 

On the next morning he woke up in Jun's arms. He had feared a little bit that Jun wouldn't be there and he knew that he wouldn't be able to recover from this, but Jun was still there. He won't let him go.

He kissed the soft lips and Jun opened his eyes. When he realized where he was he smiled at Sho and kissed him back. They stayed in bed a little bit longer and then made breakfast together. Jun's wound had opened again because of the sex they had. So Sho told him not to do anything, but Jun ignored him. And after breakfast they had sex the second time. As Sho slowly got used to this style of sex, he realized that Jun will always the one who is dominating him. No matter what they do. Jun would take what he wants, but also give back a lot.

 

After a week Jun told Sho that he has some business to do outside, but that he'll be back for dinner. Sho was worrying the whole day about him, but when dinner was ready, Jun knocked on the door. “I'm always keeping my promise and I promise you here and now that nothing will happen to me!“

Jun kept his promise. Sometimes when he came back from his „business“ he had wounds, but Sho didn't ask what he did, he just looked after them and was turning out to be a pretty good nurse.

They started to live together. Sho went to work and Jun as well. Sho still didn't know what Jun was doing actually, but as long as he comes back, he was fine with it. Sometimes ones of Jun's „brothers“ came and visit them, but mostly Sho and Jun were spending their time together  
alone...in the bedroom.


End file.
